


Eternal Martyr

by AlphaCreed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Government Experimentation, Human Experimentation, M/M, Military, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, authority kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCreed/pseuds/AlphaCreed
Summary: Luck was never Reina's thing, but she always gave herself to save who she could in the hopes that Karma may one day favour her....How much more can she give before she crumbles..........This is on my Quotev account which goes by Alhannon





	Eternal Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say that this is my first time writing for a while and a big thanks to Sensoo and their fic In Alio Loco for helping me start writing again. Check it out cuz Im grateful to be writing and reading this fic got my brain flowing in wonder and how it feels to write again.
> 
> Id be really grateful for any feed back you have. I really want to make this the best it can be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina finds a friend but what is the cost?

_Why do I have to be perfect?_

_Another marionette to use?_

I've asked myself this everyday since I understood the meaning. Everyone else can mess up and get something wrong, they even sometimes get praise for getting even a few things wrong. Lucky, I don't receive a word of affection even if I am perfect...just a night of relative peace up in my room. Ballet, every move must be accurate and precise. Even when I was 3 and just starting, if I couldn't do something -smack- if I messed up -smack-, if I complained... lets just leave it there. I could never hide it either. Every extra activity my parents enrolled me in, they always seemed to be friends with the teachers and they would be just as critical, not afraid to punish me themselves but I must do better. I want to see my Papa smile one day because of me.

School is worse. The headmaster was Papa's brother and was just as demanding. All the teacher seemed to be scared of him, especially the girls. I only know this because they have the same eyes I do when I'm waiting to be punished for not being good enough. Wide eyes waiting to flinch. I wonder if they were the same as me, having to never mess up...maybe I'm not so alone. However whenever I go to them, they walk away, muttering softly with pity in their eyes _"Lo siento tanto, no puedo ayudarte"(_ Im so sorry, I cant help you).

I was always top of the class, always got 100% but all I got was the cold silence of the classroom, the jealous glares and looks of disinterest from everyone else. Those who tried to be friends with me always disappear.

One day my Mama and Papa came rushing in, snatching me by my wrist and dragged me out of class. Hushed whispers between them and I could only pick up _"Nos encontraron"_ (They found us)

America was a lot different than Mexico. Streets filled with people rushing to get somewhere. I stared at how busy it was, how many buildings there were as we drove in the car. LA was our new home and I went to a new school. It was better than my old one but still no one would help me though I had a friend who listened to every I said. My parents were just too big to get into trouble. His parents let me stay over when I wanted, on the nights Papa was really bad.

His name was Gabriel Reyes and he came from Mexico just like me. His last name meant King just like my name means Queen. He was the first friend who never disappeared, the first who cared about me and not the money of my parents. We would play soccer together and he said I was really good at it . I flinched when he'd hug me and pat me on the back saying well done but I just played it off as shivers, he never questioned it.

_Why is he doing that... Why is he giving me praise when I didn't win the game without giving away the ball._

The look on his face when he won and I kneeled waiting for the blow to come, jaw clenched and eyes staring right through him. He looked confused and shouted "Mama, Papa. Reina is acting weird!" His parents came to the door and Mrs Reyes fell to her knees when her suspicions were confirmed by my actions.

_She know... Oh God she know...Papa is going to kill me. He told me it was to stay a secret and if anyone found out what he was doing that he would make me feel a lot worse than ever before._

Tears sprung from my eyes as I cried

_"Por favor no le digas a papá, me hará daño."_ (Please don't tell on dad, he'll hurt me)

A warmness settled round me, something I found weird but quite nice, I cant place a feeling on it to be honest but more and more tears streamed down my face Stop crying you worthless idiot, your not supposed to look weak

"Let it out sweetheart, we are here for you ok? You aren't alone in this " I looked up and met her eyes to see acceptance. Acceptance for who I am. No judgement clear in her eyes for not being good enough... It felt nice, warm....safe. My arms creeped round her as I found comfort and that I've finally been noticed, finally found someone to give something and get something in return.

 

We sat round the table as Mrs Reyes cooked her 'special surprise' and it seemed to get Gabriel and Mr Reyes excited... I wonder what so go about it, its only food. Something heavenly wafted out of the kitchen as my stomach growled out loud. Two heads snapped to me as I looked away, my cheeks feeling hot as I glanced back up to see both Mr Reyes and Gabriel smiling at me.

"Your going to love it Rei, mama's cooking beats everything in the world." He exclaimed eagerly. I smiled at that but still wondered...How good could food be, its only a necessity we need to survive. But it will be better than the slice of buttered bread I get off of Papa.

"Gabi, please come and help me carry all of this through" Mrs Reyes shouted and Gabe's cheeks flushed red at the nickname as he trudged through to the kitchen, grumbling something I couldn't hear.

Both soon came back through to the dinning room with Red Enchiladas and Chica Lemonade and it looked amazing, just as Gabe said.

"Dig in everyone" was the thing that snapped me out of my trance. I picked up my fork , took a piece and ate it.  As soon as it touched my tongue it exploded into a waterfall of flavour. I couldn't contain a moan of bliss as I sipped the lemonade. This was brilliant.

 

Soon everyone was finished and I stood up with a smile and ran over to give Mrs Reyes a hug

"Thank you so much, that was the best food I've ever had. You truly are gifted Mrs Reyes"  She smiled a soft smile as she thanked me for my compliments. I looked at the watch and my eyes widened at the time.

"Im late, I need to go home now. Thanks again" I said as I ran to the door. I hear a chorus of farewells as I closed the door and walked home. 

 

It was dark tonight, the clouds blocked out the moon and some of the street lights didn't really work which made me shiver even more as a voice a dread with much fear echoed down my street.

"You bitch, where the fuck were you, you were supposed to be home 2 minutes ago! Lets teach you a lesson tonight...shall we Reina?"

 

 

 


End file.
